


Life is a Game

by Xantall_Farwood



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Child Neglect, Edgy Sans, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xantall_Farwood/pseuds/Xantall_Farwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a small time con you didn't see the point of having another mouth to feed in your home. You lived your life day by day, one con at a time until the night you heard panicked voices coming from an alley. Finding three bitties you offer them shelter. You may be a con but you are not a heartless crook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Queen

The coffee shop on Mason and Elm just past the on ramp to I-86 was always busy in the morning. Customers moved and rushed, shoved and elbowed; workers hustled and dazed at the sheer amount of people there during the weekdays got names wrong but orders right hoping for that one good tipper. Yet among the small collection of tables you sat watching and waiting for the right person as well sipping at your peppermint hot cocoa. People filtered through the line hurrying in and out the door; nothing new. You spotted the wall of clocks scanning for the time zone you were in.

“0830.” Your eyes flickered from the wall to the window in time to see the smoking heap of a city bus pull into the stop breaks crying out to be changed. Taking your cocoa in one hand you slip through the crowed shop with practiced ease; connecting with someone’s shoulder now and again. It never lasted longer than a heartbeat. Getting inside the door of the bus you drop the fare in the machine before continuing back to the seat in the far back.

This early it was still fairly empty on the bus save for the regulars you saw but never spoke to. Settling down in the bench seat you dug into your jacket pocket and produced a warn leather wallet. Opening it you scanned over the contents. A few credit cards, a couple of worthless reward cards, about one hundred in cash; that made you grin and an id card. Taking it out you scanned over the picture of a man with dark hair and glasses.

“Damn this guy looks like a dork.” You mumble low.

“You know Papa wouldn’t approve of you stealing.” A low warm voice whispered in your ear.

Letting out an undignified squeak you jerked away cracking your head against the side window. There is no one sitting next to you but you feel a weight holding onto your hair. Lifting your hand you lightly grasp at the weight finding a small body there. With a sigh recognizing the crackling of flames and the lite heat coming from the intruder you relax a bit.

“Damn Arrow, you scared the hell out of me.” You said moving your hand and the weight infornt of your face. In you palm sitting cross legged was a little fire bitty casting a soft yellow glow across your hand. Arrow was a Ray type Grillbite that seemed to have taken an interest in what you do for a living. Well if Arrow was here then…you scanned the crowed and saw the mop top of blonde hair slouched and plastered against a window only a few seats up. You grinned mischievously before you felt the tapping against your hand.

“What’s up little man?” You asked standing.

“Please be nice to Papa.” He said softly holding onto your thumb to stand looking at his companion. You made your way carefully towards the sleeping man stuffing the wallet back into your pocket. “He hasn’t been getting any sleep.”

You let you grin fall as you look at the warn out man. Circles warn and dark under his eyes and his breathing was shallow. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty enough you would miss the pristine black leather wallet with his badge in it.

“Damn, he looks homeless.”

Arrow stamped his foot. “That’s not nice.” He said softly giving you a small frown but hugged your thumb right. “Papa has been working really hard on a case.”

“That serial murderer?” You ask sitting down next to the cop. Arrow nodded. “Poor guy.” You nudged him holding your drink under his nose. He mumbled to himself and slowly blinked his eyes open.

“Peppermint.” He muttered grabbing the warm cup to take a sip and a smile cracked against his warm face.

You laughed out loud and Arrow snuggled against your cupped hand smiling. “So been up late, Nathan?”

He took a long drink of the cocoa and exhaled getting a breath before looking at you over the top of the cup taking another drink. “Been busy. Have a job to do.”

You laughed dropping Arrow onto your chest leaning back and lacing your fingers behind your head. “I’ll take my job any day over yours.”

Nathan made a gruff laugh. “You don’t work. You play find the queen all day.”

“Hey!” You said grinning pointing a finger at him. “It takes a lot of acting to make people think they can win.”

He took another long sip from the drink and finally straightened up looking a bit more awake. Pulling at his clothes he straightened up and cocked a small smile scanning over you. “You look nice.”

Barking out a laugh you snatch back your cup receiving a whine from him. You shake the cup with a sigh. “I should have drank more before letting you have it.” You grumble out handing it back so he could finish it off. Arrow giggled from his perch on your breasts watching the exchange with his happiness bubbling back up. You grinned and rubbed the top of the little bitty’s head. He let out a small giggle taking a hold of your hand again. You hummed softly stroking the top of Arrow’s head. Nathan watched a smile playing at his lips.

“I miss your singing.” He said in an almost dreamy voice.

You finch away falling silent as your free hand flees to your throat holding it through your scarf. “Why would you say something like that?” You gathered up Arrow and went to pass him off. The little flame elemental hugged your thumb sadly before letting go landing on Nathan’s shoulder.

Nathan flinched away at your tone. Arrow hugged his neck burying his face into the soft flesh of his Papa’s neck. “Because I do. Your humming just reminded me of you preforming.” He added softly scratching at his arm.

“Well that was a life time ago.” You growl low looking out the window. Standing you reach for the bell giving the rope a tug.

“Hey look I’m sorry. That was a little insensitive.”

“Yeah a little.” You grumbled heading towards the door. You stopped short and gave him a crooked smile. “You owe me a cocoa.”

Nathan nodded as you stepped off the bus. Arrow was at the window waving as the smoking bus started off to the next stop. You waved back to him before drawing three playing cards from your pocket. You splayed them open in your hand two Jokers and a red Queen. With a welcoming grin you let the mention of singing disappear from you mind and scan the street looking for a good mark.

Three hours later you found yourself stretched out on a sitting fountain half dozing off in the warm sun with three hundred dollars waded up in your pocket. Damn did you love tourists. They always loved to play the odds and get a guy wanting to impress his girl…You started you laugh to yourself….you could bleed him dry.

Scratching at you mess of hair you roll to the side looking out at the happy people; happy couples kissing, hugging, holding hands, touching each other. You shivered sitting up rubbing at the scarf around your neck. There was a low roll of thunder echoing over the town square. You looked up at the sky watching dark clouds gathering just on the horizon. You should head home but your stomach grumbled.

You hummed. “Don’t really want to get caught in the storm.” It growled again louder this time. “Alright lunch first then a bit of shopping for home.”

Walking down the street you split the money up, one hundred and fifty in your back pocket for payment and the other hundred fifty was shoved into your front pocket for a bit of lunch, supplies and rent. Spilling around the people on the street you pulled your hood up and buried your hands in your pockets. When not selling, conning or just wanting attention you faded. Faded into the crowds, into the background forgotten and alone with your silence and you really didn’t mind. Being alone had its perks and it was so much safer.

Entering the Stop-N-Shop you head to the ready-made counter and look over the slim selection left after the noon day rush. Scooping up a turkey sandwich you added a bag of chips and soda at the counter. Paying you sat down at the small group of tables. You must have been hungrier than you thought because you devoured the food quickly. Finishing off the soda you tossed the trash and glanced outside. It was a little past one in the afternoon and it was so dark the street lights were flickering on. You grunted turning back to the store. There was nothing in your apartment to eat except condiments and they never lasted long without bread.

You grabbed essentials such as bread, eggs, milk, and some cold meats. Stopping you looked at the fresh fruit. The ruby red fruit glistened with water from the hydration system. Licking your lips you were trying to decide whether or not to get them. You really did like strawberries.

A half hour later you stepped off the bus just down from your apartment a lone strawberry hanging out of your mouth. Thunder rumbled down the street and it began to downpour. Hugging the bag to your chest you began to jog down the street towards your apartment. Lighting flashed and the rain beat down harder. You flinched at the stinging sensation against you face. You picked up your pace.

There in you rush you heard it. Soft voices speaking rapidly as if in a panic. You paused your head snapping to attention. You heart thudded hard against your chest a sliver of fear digging its way in to your heart as the voices continued in fear and panic. Instinctively you reached toward your neck. Peering down an alley you couldn’t see anybody yet the voices soft but raised and broken in panic were coming from it.

“Hello?” You called out only to be met with silence. “Hey come on out it’s pouring out here. You don’t want to get sick.” That the hells were you thinking? You didn’t want to get sick and yet here you stood in the rain speaking to voices that you couldn’t see the owners of. There was a quick chattered followed by a shushing sound.

It was enough to direct your attention to a pile of discarded boxes melting away from the water. The pile was small too small for even a child so maybe… “Hey it’s really bad out here. If you Bitties want someplace warm and dry you need to come out. You can stay with me tonight.” You raised the bag glad the bread had been wrapped differently. “I have food.” Still nothing, “Please it’s raining and I hate getting wet.”

There was a pause then a bitty in a water logged orange hoodie stepped out. “Promise you won’t hurt anyone.”

Surprised you nod quickly adding out loud. “Of course, I won’t hurt anyone.”

He looked up at you then disappeared behind the mushy boxes again only to emerge with two others. The one in orange along with a shorter one in a gray shirt were supporting a third bitty between them in a black hoodie with a gold tooth. Stumbling forward you let you bag fall hearing eggs crack as you knelt down knees hitting the ground with a rough thud. Both of your hands were held out low enough for them to step up on. They looked rough but the one in the middle shivered and curled in on himself as soon as they set him down. They curled up with him. Pulling your hands close you held the hand they mostly in against your chest and looked down at them.

“Is that everyone?” The one in the orange nodded and you turned picking up you bag of groceries and headed back to your apartment with three little bitties that needed help. Damn what kind of con were you?


	2. Angle

_What kind of con were you?_

This was the stupidest thing you could have done. No one leaves three random bitties out in the street. It had to be a setup, a con job. They had someone waiting around a corner to jump you now that you couldn’t use your hands. Your eyes snapped side to side looking for the others that had to be there. Thunder cracked around echoing down the street and the bitty in the gray whimpered grabbing at your soaked shirt. Glancing down at the three you felt your heart faulted. The one in orange held the other two closer than before. Maybe….

The old apartment building that held you apartment loomed over head leaning slightly to the left. For once no one was outside doing whatever it was they chose at the time; the rain seemed to keep everyone inside. Red paint chipped away clinging to your jacket as you slid inside past the broken latched door in to a room with a flickering light. The stairwell was empty save for the twins that pressed themselves to the wall at the sight of the door opening blue star ball forgotten. Bruised and dirty faces looked up at you the big sister; older by two minutes as she would remind you pushed her sister back towards their door.

“Mika, Mina.” You say softly tapping the ball with the insole of your foot back to them. Mika, the older one grabbed the ball and nodded while Mina waved slightly a small smile playing at her lips. They had no reason to be afraid of you but with the state of the neighborhood caution and fear where a good thing for kids, for anyone. You look towards their door seeing it shut tight. “Do you….”

“Mom will let us back in later.” Mika snapped shooting you a glare silencing the question they always heard.

You nod; kneeling down slightly you finally caught sight of the bitties again before shifting your hand into the bag grabbing at the strawberries. Bringing them out you notice the smaller bitty in gray watch as you move your hand and container out to set the plastic on the floor. Mika watched you carefully eyes flicking to the food now and again. Mina was locked onto the fruit.

“All yours.” You add standing to start up the steps. You were not even halfway up the first flight when you heard the girls practically run towards the offering.

“THAT WAS YOURS.” The bitty in gray said confused. His loud voice making you flinch while the orange one give him a slight glare to which he recoiled. You glanced down and smiled slightly.

“Yeah well they need it more than I do.” You mumbled continuing up another flight glancing back and giving the two bitties the view of the two girls sitting on the bottom step sharing the container.

Five floors of creaking trash layered stairs brought you to your warn door. Fumbling with the keys you finally got them into the lock and it stuck. Grumbling you shook your head and braced the bitties before hitting the door with your shoulder. Once twice and on the third time with questioning looks from your companions it gave way and you stumbled forward. Tiny hands gripped at your shirt as you stopped a few feet inside. Carefully you set the bag on the counter before leaning over it opening up your hand a bit allowing the bitties to help the third out.

Standing up straight you looked down at the three clinging to one another the one in orange watching you carefully. Moving with propose you went to the door shouldering it shut with a grunt before turning back to look at the three. They shivered and dripped on the faded counter. Going to the bathroom you kicked a dirty towel to the side before grabbing three clean dry wash cloths and one towel for yourself. Draping it over your head you went back to the three little bitties. You paused momentarily watching as the smallest one fussed over the one in the hooded jacket.

“Is something wrong with him?” You asked still being cautious while approaching them.

The tall bitty stood facing you as you held out the wash clothes. He took one draping the too big fabric over the other two. He reached for his mouth and stopped looking confused at his hand as if he had been expecting something to be there. There was a distant look in his dark eye sockets before shaking his head to look up at you. “He can’t open his mouth.” The voice of the bitty was low and drawn out, each word seaming to make a point.

You eye the tall one carefully before looking to the other two. The one in gray, the shouting one, pulled the other closer looking at you with more worry than intimidation. Glancing between the three you extended you hand. “Mind if I take a look?”

The taller one stepped closer nodding to the others. The bitty in distress stood glaring at you but approached. Carefully he climbed into your palm and held tightly onto your thumb. With your free hand you ran a thumb across his teeth feeling a rough edge mixed with a smooth but bubbled surface. Your nail flicked at the edge and he flinched expecting something you didn’t know. You hummed lowering your hand and tipped it to the side letting the bitty slid off.

“Looks like it’s super glue.” The words that left your mouth were cold but an anger burned inside. How could someone do that to a living creature? He would starve if not taken care of. Wandering back into you bathroom you searched around under the sink. Finding the distinctive plastic bottle you reached out but stopped just short of grabbing it. Your hands were shaking. Pulling them close you took a breath steading your hands and racing heart. The last time your hands had shaken like that was when you had been conning a man out of his gold watch. Snagging the bottle you returned a moment with a bottle.

“So this is nail polish remover.” You explained holding up the bottle. “The acetone should take away the glue.”

Taking a cloth you pour some of the abrasive liquid on the item. Bending down to the bitties again you paused waiting for the go ahead. The three exchanged looks and the taller one stepped up again. He nodded and watched as you braced your hand behind the bitty’s back. Scrubbing bit by bit at his mouth he would struggle and force your hand away. He pawed at your hands making you stop.

“I know. It smells bad but it will help.” You said softly pulling the cloth back giving the bitty some fresh air. He tried to open his mouth but was only able to open it a small bit on the right side. Reaching back out he swiped at your hands. “Come on little one let me finish.” You said softly and he looked up at you surprise on his face. It was then you noticed the other two were watching you with just as wide eye sockets.

He crossed his arms over his chest pouted the best he could but stayed right where you needed him. You smirked and worked on the rest of the glue. The little blue skeleton was climbing up to hang over your wrist watching. He sniffed before his face grimaced. Pulling his tattered blue scarf over his face he looked up at you.

“Something on your mind?”

“WHY ARE YOU NICE?”

Flinching you look at him taking stock that the other two were watching. The taller one seemed to have an orange glow burning “Try an inside voice and really I’m not. I’ve been out in the cold on a stormy night.” You shivered at the memory. “I wouldn’t wish that on anybody.”

“YOU DIDN’T HAVE…”He stopped as you flinched again. “You didn’t always have a home.” He asked ignoring the glare he was getting from the tall bitty. Speaking you look to the little one a small smile playing on your lips. He looked up at you with a surprising amount of innocence.

“Not for a long time. Not until I got good at….” You stopped pulling the cloth away not wanting to say what you did exactly. Why did being a con artist suddenly seem like a bad thing when he looked up at you like that? Opening your mouth to continue something sharp was sunk into you right hand. Yelping you jerk back and look down at your hand. There was a small ragged ring of needle points; all seeping blood. Snapping you head to the side the bitty in red and black glared up at you a bit of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

“At least you can open your mouth now, asshole.” You grumbled shoving your finger in your mouth. With your uninjured hand you grabbed the few strawberries you saved and set them on the counter. “Eat what ya want.” You grumble out around your finger heading back to the bathroom. Stopping you add. “You guys will sleep on the couch and tomorrow I’ll drop you off at one of those Bitty adoption centers.”

You didn’t miss the little grunt and a slight whine that rang out behind you as you closed the door to the small bathroom. The moment it was shut you swallowed a deep breath fighting back the shaking. They had to be working an angle. No one and you mean no one has this kind of trust and innocence without knowing how to fake it.

What is their angle?


	3. Full House

Loud erratic knocking brought you out of your slumber. Your head snapped up away from your chest as you pushed off the door. Glancing around you took in the controlled mess you called a bedroom. Everything was there nothing seemed missing or moved: bed half made, clothes pilled to be washed in front of the closet, an unhealthy amount of candy wrappers overflowing from the trach can. Yep, just a messy room as always. The knocking came again and you focused your hearing.

It was coming from outside; at the front door. Standing you swiped your hair back before grabbing the warn baseball bat you kept for protection. Carefully you opened the bedroom door and had a clear shot to see the three small monster bitties sitting stock still on the broken blue couch you had gotten from one place or another.

The tallest of the three was standing in front of the other two a strange orange glow growing in his one eye. Once more the knocking came but it was calmer and almost planned. The bitties flinched at each knock. Once more turning to face a door you listened to the mumbled voices coming through the thin piece of wood.

“Is she even home?” One asked excitement echoing through the voice.

“It’s raining of course she is.” Another asked low and contained.

A small smile crossed you face knowing it was the voice of the twins. Placing the bat near the door you opened it to see the two little girls standing there looking up at you. Mina was smiling all crooked teeth showing as Mika was looking past you into your apartment with a forced bored look. She was trying but failing to look at what you decided was the direction of the couch.

“Told ya she would be home.” Mika said to her sister with a smug smile.

“Hi Miss!” Mina shouted waving excitedly.

You leaned against the door frame crossing your arms to look at the two. “Need something kids?” Asking trying to ignore the two looking longingly at the couch where you knew the bitties were still hiding. Mika quickly shoved the container of strawberries from last night at you. Gabbing a hold of it you looked at the mostly empty green container then at the two of them.  
“We thought you might like some for breakfast.” She said eyes darting away but slowly drifting back to the couch.

“And?” You questioned knowing the answer.

Mika’s face dropped into a slight glare before Mina cut in. “Can we see the Bitties?”

“Bitties?” A self-satisfied smile split across you face.

She looks almost heartbroken at your question. Her eyes flick from the couch to you and then to her sister looking for answers. “Mika?” She asked softly.

“We saw them last night. The blueberry was rather loud.”

That had startled you and you slipped out of your cocky attitude. “Blueberry?” The word left you lips with general confusion.

“Yeah a blueberry…”

“Or a baby blue.” Mika added to her sister’s explanation.

“…yeah or that. They are a type of bitty. They get along with Sansy, Punny, Papy, Teacup and the Lil’ Bro type of bitty you have.” She continued listing them off on her fingers. You glanced back at the bitties to see the Blueberry watching the kids with what to be stars in his eyes. The Edgy was shooting them a nervous glare while the Lil’ Bro looked almost relaxed except for the stiffness you could see in his back.

“But they don’t exactly see eye to eye with Boss, Cherry or the Edgy type you have.” Mika added.

Mina looked at you strangely. “Did you really get three bitties without knowing anything?”

“A bit irresponsible.”

“Look it’s not like I walked into a BCC and just picked them up. They were out in the storm last night and…” You scratched at the back of your neck. “…and I couldn’t just leave them out there.”

“You are such a bleeding heart.” Mika said. You felt your shoulders droop slightly.

“So breakfast?” Mina asked with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah come in.” You stepped aside and let the twins pass by you in a flurry of movement. “Straight into the kitchen you two.” You snipped stopping them in their rush for the couch. They looked back; Mina pouting slightly as her sister took her hand leading her towards the small room. Closing the door you make your way across the room stopping just short of the couch. Gazing out the window you watch the rain beat down against the glass and fight back a shiver.

“Alright you three,” You begin lowering your eyes to the bitties two of which were watching the girls but the one in the orange hood stared up at you. “Those two are a little excited to see you and I….” You rubbed at the back of your neck. “I have no clue on what rules to set.” Instantly a thought came to mind. “No biting.” You snipped at the Edgy.

“He’ll be good.” The lil’ bro said with a slight nod. “Right?” He asked his lazy grin remained but a darker look gained in his eyes. The edgy nodded. There was a moment of awkward silence. You scratch at the back of your head nervously.

“So are you walking in there or am I…”

“I’d like to be carried!” The blueberry said quickly raising his hand. You lowered you hand to him. He almost rushed into your waiting hand and clung to your thumb.

“I’m cool with that.” The little bro added walking at a slower pace into your palm. The edgy shrugged and joined them. Making your way into the kitchen you found the twins sitting at your small table taking up the only two available seats. Lowering your hand you tip it slightly and the Edgy slid off landing on his butt, the Lil’ Bro made a bit of a show proving his balance as he slid of and took a few steps. The blueberry worried you for a moment as he basically leapt off your hand towards the little girls. Seeing everyone was okay you set to work making breakfast.

“Hi I’m Mina and this is my sister Mika!” The more outgoing of the twins introduced. The blue stopped and looked worried for a moment before he smiled and waved. “Do you have names?” She asked oh so innocently that it broke your heart.

No one answered for a moment. You glanced back pausing in the fridge. The lil’ bro spoke for the group which seemed to have been starting to become a norm.

“Not exactly, kid.”

“Oh.” She said sounding slightly sad. “Well…” She glanced towards her sister. Mika shrugged and nodded. “How about we give you names?”

“Come on you two they won’t be here that long.” You say wanting to avoid this bonding practice.

“You can’t keep calling them hey you.” Mika said looking directly at me with a confident grin. “At least the is what you told us when you met us.”

Pouting you sigh before waving your hand dismissively going back into the fridge. “Yeah do whatever you want." Grumbling you tuned out the chattering of children and bitties to take stock of what was in the fridge trying to forget that a ten year old just used your own words against you. It was mostly what you picked up last night. Gathering up what you could you set them on the counter and reached up into the cupboard above the sink. Pulling down a silver container you let a small smile slip on your face seeing the decent amount of flour.

“How do pancakes sound?” You asked turning to find the small group looking at you expectantly. “What is it?” You questioned tipping your head.

“Well what’s his name?” Mina said looking up at you

“Who’s name?” You said setting down the container.

“The bittie's.”

“Um red or something like that.” You say dismissively trying not to get attached.

“NO!” Mika exclaimed her small hand coming to rest near the edgy who flinched slightly. “His name is Zac.”

“Zac? What? why?” You were very confused.

“Because Zac is a tough name.” The girl continued with the Edgy giving you a dark but proud smirk. Mika then looked to her sister.

“And this is Blue.” Mina said raising her hand up showing off the little baby blue. You waited knowing there would be an explanation. “Because he blushes blue and it’s just so cute!” As if on que a blue blush spread across his bones.

“Alright then.” You started to turn back to your work only to see a flash of orange out of the corner of you eye. Looking there was the lil bro standing smiling up at you; his hands tucked into the front of his hoodie. “Yes?” You knew this wouldn’t turn out well.

“So babe everyone is getting a name what about me?” He asked.

“The kids are the ones handing out names.”

“Yeah but I want one from you, sweetheart.”

You eye the skeleton scanning him. He seemed laid back but something was just off. Maybe it was the way he kept all the humans in view or the fact that his lazy smile didn’t seem real something was off. He tipped his head towards the table. With a sideways glance you could see the kids smiling and the two little bitties being nice. Thou the Edgy or Zac as Mika had named him seemed a bit nervous. Leaning down you got eye level with the bittie.

“Making them happy?”

“They haven’t been for a while and the kids seem harmless.” He shrugged before turning back to you eye sockets seeming to darken. “I don’t trust you but those two…” He shoved a thumb over his shoulder. “Are a bit more hopeful than me so until you take us to that Bittie Center what’s my name, sugar?”

“Babe, sweetheart, sugar; well we are quite the charmer aren’t we, Honey?” You say a slight grin on your face.

“Honey.” He mulls over the name and chuckles lightly. “I kinda like it.”


End file.
